4 Season Feelings
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Karena setiap orang punya kisah cinta yang berbeda. Begitu juga Rin, Luka, dan Miku yang bersahabat sejak kecil. Chap 1 prologue. Bad at summary. Agaknya kumpulan drabble- - Review please Mind to Read? :D
1. Chapter 1

4 Season Feeling

**Free Talk**

Semoga readers gak bosen ketemu aku disini. Author yang agaknya konyol dan suka memasukkan humour kedalam semua jenis genre, Zaito desu! Yang baru tahu saya, yoroshiku~ **\(^**0**^)/**

Jadi dengan penjelasan saya yang ala kadarnya, fic ini adalah kompilasi dari beberapa pairing…

trus pairing tiap chapnya ganti, misal untuk prolouge kali ini semuanya jadi tokoh utama trus besoknya Rin atau Miku. :3

Pairing awal masih sangat-sangat bingung… jadi kuambil 3 pairing,

Rin x Len (waaduh, ini lagi ini lagi, tapi gak apa zaito suka sama mereka)

Luka x Mikuo (Mikuo muncul? baru sekali ini aku pakai Mikuo/ditabokin sama Mikuo/)

Miku x Kaito (Yay, Mikkai balik. Jujur aku jarang sekali menulis kalian)

Chap kali ini masih prolougue… tapi maaf kalo prolouguenya masih pendek.

Ya sudah, nikmati saja fic ini~XDD

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**4 Season Feeling © asakuro-zaito**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: 4 Season Feeling

Genre: Romance

Summary:

Karena setiap orang punya kisah cinta yang berbeda. Begitu juga Rin, Luka, dan Miku yang bersahabat sejak kecil. Chap 1 Prologue. Bad at summary. Review please~

Mind to Read? :D

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), gejeness, bahasa awur-awuran,

**So don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Prologue

.

Setiap orang mempunyai kisah cinta yang beragam, begitu juga ketiga gadis ini. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil dan sekarang sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Mereka adalah Rin, Luka, dan Miku yang berkawan sejak SD sampai sekarang.

Rin Kagamine, tak lain tak bukan adalah gadis ceria yang terkadang bodoh dan seenaknya dalam menyikapi suatu hal. Berambut blonde sepundak dan jago main flag football dan panco. Hobinya ialah bernyanyi dan belajar melipat origami. Tomboy yang terkadang feminim. Selalu memakai pita putih yang mengembang dikepala dan memakai training olahraga panjang dibalik rok pendeknya membuat para guru selalu menegurnya.

Luka Megurine, gadis pintar yang rajin dan menjadi teladan anak sekelasnya. Rambut panjang berwarna pinknya menegaskan bahwa ia gadis yang feminim. Selalu memakai bando dan sweater jaket warna biru muda. Ia jago dalam bidang akademik dan olahraga. Hobinya meneliti sikap berbagai orang dan membuat lagu. Sangat feminim namun dibalik itu semua sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sangat tegas dan lurus hati. Orangnya sangat cuek dan nggak peka.

Miku Hatsune, anak yang sangat ceria mendekati Rin. Miku selalu men_twintail_ atau menggerai rambut hijau toscanya saat di sekolah. Jago di pelajaran-pelajaran IPA dan seni tapi nggak ada bakat di olahraga, inilah yang membuat dia harus diprivat agar lulus di pelajaran olahraga. Bakatnya di olahraga hanyalah catatan waktu larinya. Jago membuat bekal dan memasak. Hobinya sendiri adalah menggambar dan main teater. Anak ceria yang polos, saking polosnya kadang membuat orang heran akan tingkahnya.

Ketiga gadis itu menapaki sekolah mereka dengan heran. Memikirkan bahwa sekolah ini sangat berbeda dengan SMP mereka dulu. Sekolah baru mereka sangat besar dan melankolis. Indah dikelilingi pagar yang agak berkarat. Rimbun dengan pohon-pohon menjuntai tinggi didepan mereka.

Hari itu senior-senior mereka memberikan questioner. Ketiganya memikirkan hal yang berbeda begitu mereka disuguhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan oleh kakak kelas. Tapi saat ditanya,

"Apa yang kamu ingin kan di SMA?"

Ketiga mata itu berpikir jauh dan dalam pikiran mereka terbayang sebuah kalimat yang tak terucap. Kalimat itu tertahan di tenggorokan mereka. Bukan tak bisa keluar tapi tak ingin keluar. Hanya pada pertanyaan tersebut mereka ingin menjawab hal yang sama. Hal yang mereka impi-impikan sejak kecil. Kalimat itu adalah:

"Aku ingin percintaan yang manis."

.

-prologue end-

* * *

**End Note**

Readers!

Ukh! Aku nggak tahu mau nulis apa lagi?~

Bagaimana prolouge nya ~~~? nwn

Aku minta saran buat tokoh yang pingin dimunculin ya!~

Misal : _Aku mau Akaito muncul!_ atau _Aku mau Neru ama Oliver~_

Lalu secara ajaib di chapter selanjutnya saya akan mengeluarkan pairing ini#alay addicted

Akhir kata, Review Please!

Beri aku semangat untuk menulisXDD

Flame accepted here.

* * *

hontou ni arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Season Feeling

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**4 Season Feeling © asakuro-zaito**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: 4 Season Feeling

Genre: Romance

Summary:

Karena setiap orang punya kisah cinta yang berbeda. Begitu juga Rin, Luka, dan Miku yang bersahabat sejak kecil. Chap one MikuoxLuka. Bad at summary. Review please~

Mind to Read? :D

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), gejeness, bahasa awur-awuran,

**So don't Like Don't Read**

Chapter 1 – Its Feel Like Cherry

_Pada dasarnya aku adalah tipe orang yang sangat cuek. Disaat cinta datang menghampiriku pun terkadang aku tak tahu. Dan tiba-tiba perasaan ini sudah tumbuh mencapai batasnya_.

Megurine Luka. Ya, itulah nama gadis berperawakan tinggi besar ini. Dengan rambut pink lavender yang menjuntai menyentuh pinggulnya ia berjalan. Mengenakan seragam musim semi dan sweater jaket berwarna biru muda. Tiba-tiba langkah gadis itu terhenti di hadapan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Mikuo!" Sapa Luka dengan penuh semangat. "Ohayou!" Lanjutnya sembari masuk ke dalam kelas melewati Mikuo yang asyik mendengarkan musik. Mikuo masih diam dan Luka pikir Mikuo mengabaikan salamnya. Tapi saat Luka masuk ke dalam kelas dan sudah duduk di bangkunya, Mikuo mendekati dirinya. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat rambut hijau toscanya jatuh menyentuh dahi Luka. Dan bibir Mikuo yang bergerak terlihat jelas di mata Luka.

"Ohayou, Luka" Senyum licik yang nakal merekah dari wajah Mikuo, membuat Luka mati kutu dihadapannya. Lalu perlahan Mikuo meninggalkan Luka dan kembali ke bangkunya yang jauh dari bangku Luka berada. Sementara Luka _freeze_ ditempat, dua sosok menghampirinya.

Yang satu berambut blonde pendek sebahu dan yang satu berambut tosca panjang. Mereka adalah sahabat karib seperjuangan Luka sejak kecil, mereka adalah Rin Kagamine dan Miku Hatsune.

"Nani? Nani? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kamu dan kakak?" Tanya Miku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik kembar Mikuo. Rin juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Luka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan notes biru tua miliknya dan mulai mengerjakan PR Fisika yang diberikan Sakine-sensei. Miku dan Rin memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing karena Rinto-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas.

Di kelas mereka selalu ada yang memimpin hormat pada guru secara bergiliran, dan hari ini adalah giliran Mikuo. Caranya memimpin hormat dan menegakkan badannya sungguh sangat keren dimata Luka. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia selalu mencari sosok itu.

.

Tak terasa, jam kelima sudah didepan mata. Artinya waktu belajar Gaku-sensei yang membosankan tiba. Gaku-sensei adalah tipe orang yang telatan dan kadang suka lupa di kelas mana ia masuk, maka murid sering menganggap jam Gaku-sensei adalah jam istirahat tambahan. Luka membuka lembar kosong dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan pensil di atas kertas putih tersebut. Ia mencoret semaunya. Sembarang garis sembari menutup matanya. Pensilnya bergerak cepat seakan dirinya digerakkan oleh emosi tapi bukan amarah. Ini sesuatu yang lebih rumit.

Seingat Luka dulu ia pernah merasakan hal ini tapi kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Sangat parah. Luka pun membuka matanya dan mengambil permen strawberry yang ada di kantongnya. Ia lahap permen itu dan membiarkan rasa manis mendominasi lidahnya.

Luka kembali menutup matanya. Menggenggam pensil mekaniknya erat dan rasa permen yang tadinya manis perlahan berubah asam. Hangat namun menyakitkan. Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa ini menjalar mendominasi.

Luka pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan membolos sampai jam terakhir. Ia membawa tasnya dan pergi tanpa satu pesanpun pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia berjalan cepat. Setengah berlari, menuju atap.

Saat membuka pintu, Luka bisa mencium bau musim semi yang sarat akan perasaan cinta. Angin yang berhembus bersama dengan sakura yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Tanpa Luka sadari, rupanya ada anak kelasnya yang mengambil inisiatif yang sama dengannya.

Tas hitam itu ia kenal. Celana hitam yang melebihi mata kaki dan sepatu hitam itu pun terasa familiar.

"Mikuo?" Tanya Luka memastikan siapa sebenarnya sosok itu. Lelaki yang tadinya tiduran itu segera berdiri. Iris aqua marinenya mengintip sosok Luka dari balik tasnya.

"Eh? Luka?" kata Mikuo terheran melihat seorang teladan yang rajin, membolos. Luka mendekati Mikuo perlahan. Langkahnya lambat selambat bunga sakura yang jatuh ke tanah.

.

_Perasaan asam manis ini terus menjalar._

_Bagaikan cherry yang kurasakan dalam mulutku._

_Rasa yang membuktikan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang._

.

Seharian, mereka mengahabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol. Sesekali bernyanyi dengan riang. Dan bersembunyi bersama saat ada pengawas datang. Dan saat bel gereja berdentang tepat jam 3 sore, mereka berdua pulang dengan tenang. Berjalan menuju stasiun dengan gembira.

"Aku berterima kasih lho untuk hari ini, Luka!" kata Mikuo dengan senyum cerianya yang lembut. Ia pun perlahan pergi sambil tetap melambailan tangan pada Luka. Meninggalkan Luka dengan wajah memerah dan detak jantungnya yang tak lagi seirama.

_Dan perasaan ini ditujukan untukmu._

_Aku pun tak tahu kapan semua ini dimulai._

_Perasaan ini rupanya telah tumbuh sejak lama._

_Bagai sebuah cherry kecil yang tak terlihat._

_Cinta ini meledak memberikan berbagai rasa kepadaku._

**To be continued**

**Free Talk**

Zaito desu! Yang baru tahu saya, yoroshiku~ **\(^**0**^)/**

Jadi dengan penjelasan saya yang ala kadarnya, fic ini adalah kompilasi dari beberapa pairing^^

trus pairing tiap chapnya ganti, misal untuk chap 1 kali ini Luka yang jadi tokoh utama trus besoknya Rin atau Miku. :3

Pairing awal masih sangat-sangat bingung… jadi kuambil 3 pairing,

Rin x Len (waaduh, ini lagi ini lagi, tapi gak apa zaito suka sama mereka)

Luka x Mikuo (Mikuo muncul? baru sekali ini aku pakai Mikuo/ditabokin sama Mikuo/)

Miku x Kaito (Yay, Mikkai balik. Jujur aku jarang sekali menulis kalian)

Akhir kata, Review please,

menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran.

PS : buat yang request pairing hmasih harus sabar nunggu, karena chap yang kalian inginkan baru muncul setelah chap 4^^; sabar yach(~ -_-)~ ~( -_- )~ ~(-_- ~)

hontou ni arigatou.


End file.
